Wireless communication devices can be configured with a power class defining a maximum uplink transmission power capability of the device. For example, UEs (user equipment devices) categorized as power class 3 UEs on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network can have a maximum uplink transmission power capability of +23 dBm (decibels per milliwatt). However, due to factors, such as Federal Communications Commission (FCC) restrictions, some devices often transmit at a power lower than the maximum uplink transmission power capability. For example, FCC specific absorption rate (SAR) regulations cap the maximum transmission of some devices when they are positioned proximate to a human body to limit radiation emissions. This situation can result in an uplink power limited scenario.
When a wireless communication device experiences an uplink power limited scenario, it can reduce an effective coverage area of a serving cell. In this regard, a cell can be configured with an effective coverage radius on the basis of a device's power class. Thus in an uplink power limited scenario, a wireless communication device can be within sufficient range of the serving base station to be able to successfully receive and decode downlink messages sent to the device, but, due to transmission power limitations, may not be able to successfully send uplink messages to the serving base station. In this regard, the serving network is generally not aware when a wireless communication device will be uplink power limited due to SAR regulations. As such, radio link failures can occur. Moreover, as an uplink power limited device experiences radio link failures and retransmits data, the network can suffer from interference that can be caused by retransmission of signaling that failed to reach the serving cell due to uplink power limitations. Further, retransmissions can result in additional radiation exposure from radio frequency emissions.
Measurement reports triggered on the basis of downlink power can be used to trigger a handover decision by a serving network. However, in the case of an uplink power limited scenario in which downlink power is within acceptable parameters configured on the basis of a device's power class but the device is experiencing an uplink power limited condition limiting the effective coverage area of the cell, the serving network can be unaware of the device's transmission power limited condition. As such, the serving network can assume that the wireless communication device remains within the coverage area of the serving cell even though the wireless communication device may be outside of the effective coverage range of the cell and unable to successfully transmit uplink messages to the serving base station. Some wireless communication devices manipulate a downlink signal quality value reported in a measurement report in an uplink power limited condition to avoid radio link failures, call drops, data stalls, retransmissions, and other issues that can result from an uplink power limited condition. However, in some instances, reporting a manipulated signal quality in an uplink power limited condition can result in ping pong reselections between networks, thus increasing network overhead and device power consumption through cyclical reselection between cells.